Maraudering Pensive
by WonderfulWriter15
Summary: Basically a collection of things that one would find in any one of the marauder's pensive's ( Sirius' and James' if they were alive). PG-13 for maybe future happenings. REVIEW!


" Sirius....you give that back right now!" A giggle was heard from somewhere in the dark Gryffindor Common Room. With a slight grunt of a deeper voice replying " uh-uh" there was the sound of a slap.  
  
" Oh! God, Venna it's only apeice of paper."  
  
" It's my peice of paper."  
  
" Don't see your name on it...."  
  
" Give it here Sirius...and yeah it does say my name right there."  
  
" I can't see nothin."  
  
" Liar."  
  
A new voice rose above the other two in a groggy tone. With the voice a dim light appeared from the staircase leading to the dormatories.  
  
" How in the hell are you all still awake?"  
  
The light first cast on its maker. A boy with shaggy light brown hair, chocolate eyes and a worn face grew out of the dark. His eyebrows were arched in shock of anyone being awake at four o' clock in the morning.  
  
Then he shone the light on the two speaking. There was Sirius, his dark face gleaming with obvious happiness, his black eyes glistened with their usual spark. His head rested on the shoulder of none other than Venna. One of Sirius' hands were placed around Venna's waist, while the other grew danergously close to her rear end. All the beautiful girl did was giggle. Her thin structure was in Sirius' lap, her head leaned against his. Her blue eyes danced in the light while her black hair fell all over Sirius' face. Remus knew that Sirius must be wetting himself with joy. But one thing was missing.  
  
" We couldn't sleep, Remy." Venna spoke up in a childish voice, obviously trying to attract more attention then she already had.  
  
" Where's James?"  
  
Venna lazily lifted one of her long, porclain fingers up to the couch beside her where James Potter lay sprawled out so his body took up the whole couch. His mouth was open, glasses out of place, his hair as messy as ever, and he was only wearing his boxers.  
  
Remus gave Venna an odd look while she returned it with the most michevious grin he had seen her pull all that year. She and Sirius alone together at night making mischeif didn't sound appealing to Remus at all. Remus gave a half-hearted grin before asking his final question of the morning.  
  
" V, you're going out with James....not Sirius. So shouldn't Sirius be minding your arse a bit more?"  
  
Venna responded with a scowl, as did Sirius. Sirius didn't like the thought of stealing James' girl, nor the thought of Venna being James' girl. Venna didn't like it either way.  
  
" Reeemmmuuss. How many times do I have to tell you? Benefitted friends........not boyfriend, girlfriend!" Her voice cracked at the ends, making her sound a bit drunk, which Remus wouldn't doubt she was.  
  
Sirius now had a scowl on his face, one that didn't go away. He looked at James then back at Venna, then nudged her off his lap.  
  
" You mean benefitted friends by snogging each other's daylights out right?" His voice was sullen. Venna looked at him while giving him a rather nasty gesture before turning to Remus.  
  
" What about you, Remus? Why;d you come down?"  
  
" Couldn't sleep."  
  
" Ohhh...." Venna's voice drifted as she walked back over to James and laid down beside him. She laughed softly, " He's so adorable when he sleeps."  
  
" V, I swear you have the attetion span of a goldfish!"  
  
" Is that good?"  
  
" No."  
  
Venna gave a growl in Sirius' direction but ended up going into James. Her chin vibrated on his chest, making his hazel eyes open widely. He grunted softly before attempting to lift his head to look over at who was laying ontop of him. When he saw Venna he rolled his eyes. His hand, which was about four shades lighter than Sirius' reached up from the side of the bed to grab a hold of her small, lighter hand.  
  
" Moony and me are gonna leave you lovebirds be.......hey! that ryhmed!"  
  
" Yeah, it did Padfoot. Come on, we got better things to do then sit around and watch you two."  
  
" You think so?"  
  
" I think we'd better go."  
  
" Would you two STOP IT!"  
  
Remus and Sirius laughed weakly at their attempt to include themselves with James and Venna. James was laughing, which was making Venna's head bob up and down repetively. Sirius found this halarious. He sent out a bark of laughter which caused Remus to pull of his arm harder to go upstairs. Padfoot gave into Moony and followed, but not before looking back and winking at James. 


End file.
